Death In The Moonlight
by Fires Of Raze
Summary: Sad story about Kurama dieing and Hiei being there when he dies. I'm not good at summaries so please just read it and tell me what you think. :D


_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters... :'(_

Moonlight shown down upon the world in sweeping silver rays, bathing everything in its mysterious yet gentle light. The stars twinkled softly in the sky, making it seem as if nothing in the world could be wrong… But there was.

A young demon looked up at the moon, cursing at it for being so beautiful and cursing the stars for being so peaceful when his entire life was being stripped from him. He shook his fist to the sky shakily, red eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. But he wouldn't let them fall… He wasn't weak enough for that… He had to be strong… Not like the weak and pathetic humans that he always saw crying on what Yusuke called television. No… he would not cry. And yet, as he looked down on his friend, the only real friend he had ever had that actually cared for him… He was forced to double take on that thought. He looked so beautiful with the moon on his pale face, the coming of death making him look even more beautiful in his mind. He stared at him for a moment, brushing a strand of his soft red hair out of his face gently.

"You can't die on me Kurama…Please don't die on me now…" He whispered softly and the other opened his green eyes slowly, forcing a small smile on his pale face. "I'm sorry Hiei… I… don't seem to have a choice in this matter…" He managed to say and coughed violently, blood trickling out of his mouth slowly. Hiei wiped it away gently with his outfit and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand quickly, not wanting Kurama to see him cry. "Hiei… Don't cry for me…I'm not leaving forever you know…" The kitsune said up to his friend softly and reached up a bloody hand to brush his face gently. Hiei closed his eyes slowly, leaning slightly against his friends hand as tears filled his eyes again. "You're… the only friend I've ever had kitsune… And probably the only one I will have… I don't want to lose that…" He said sadly and opened his eyes again, staring down at Kurama sadly. The kitsune smiled again, his moonlit face becoming even more pale as he drew in a straggled breath. "And you won't Hiei. I'll still be with you and I'll never stop being your friend… You should… know that…" He said as his hand began to fall limp back beside him. Hiei grabbed the falling hand and held it to his face, tears threatening to fall now more then ever. "Kurama… no don't leave me… Don't go…Please don't leave me…" He said, his voice almost begging. Kurama squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him one last time as he slowly closed his eyes. "Good bye Hiei… And remember… I'm always… with…you…" He whispered and with that… He was gone. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally fell upon his friends lifeless body as Hiei sat there in the night. Clouds had been gathering quickly over the time and now a slow drizzle began to fall, mixing with Hiei's tears onto Kurama's clothes as he cried over his lost friend.

He sat there for some time, crying all the tears that he had never cried but wished now that he could of while his friend had been there to comfort him. As morning came, the clouds drifted away and the first rays of sunlight began to shine down upon the young demon and his friend, still in the same place as they had been all night long. Hiei looked up at the sunlight, tears streaked down his face from crying, his hair falling wet into his face. He stared at the sun for a moment, remembering how much Kurama had loved the sunrise and wishing he had been able to stay to see it one more time before laying his head slowly down on Kurama's bloody body, still holding to his hand tightly as he slowly closed his eyes, whispering softly into the wind as he drifted off… "I'll miss you kitsune… Though I know you're still here with me…" With that he fell asleep, oblivious to the soft silver shadow behind him… The shadow of his now lost friend. He smiled down upon him and stroked his face gently with his hand as he whispered back to him softly, his spirit floating slowly away into the breeze of his very last sunrise… "Of course I am Hiei… Forever now… and always…"

…And he was gone.

_Please R&R and tell me what you think!_


End file.
